Colegio Hogwarts de Oraciones y Milagros
by Littlechaos12
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del conocido fic Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles, donde Hogwarts no es una escuela de magia, sino una academia cristiana.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: el universo de HP y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Así mismo este fic tampoco es nuestro, es una traducción del fic Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles escrito por la usuaria proudhousewife en esta misma página (si queréis leerlo en inglés, no tenéis más que buscarlo por ese mismo nombre y aparece). Nosotras sólo traducimos. **

**Summar** **y** **traducido:** _Quieres que tus hijos lean y ellos quieren leer Harry Potter, ¿pero no quieres que se conviertan en brujos? ¡Esta historia es para ti! Tiene todas las aventuras de los libros de JKR pero no hará que tus hijos vayan por el mal camino. ¡Para mamás preocupadas de todo el mundo!_

 **NOTA DE LAS TRADUCTORAS: este fic empezó a ser publicado en la cuenta de Chica en Llamas, pero viendo que muchos la confundían con la autora de la historia original me pidió alojarlo en esta cuenta que apenas uso, y le di permiso, decidiendo además ayudarla a traducir. Así pues ella borró el otro fic y lo hemos trasladado aquí, para que no haya dos documentos iguales. Cada capítulo será traducido por una de nosotras; ella ya tradujo el primero de modo que el siguiente lo haré yo y así hasta completar los 14 capítulos que tiene el fic.**

 **No compartimos las ideas que hay en el fic, simplemente lo leímos, nos reímos mucho y decidimos compartirlo con las personas que no puedan leerlo en el original. Recomendamos mucho sentido del humor.**

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Hola amigos! Me llamo Grace Ann. Soy nueva en todo esto de fanfiction; pero hace poco me he encontrado con un problema que creo poder solucionar con esta página. Mis pequeños me han estado pidiendo leer los libros de Harry Potter; por supuesto que estoy feliz de que ellos lean; ¡pero no quiero que se conviertan en brujos! Entonces pensé... ¿por qué no hacer algunos cambios para que esos libros sean más familiares? Y después pensé, ¿por qué no compartir dicha idea con las otras mamás que están enfrentándose al mismo problema? Y, ¡ta dah! ¡Aquí está! ¡Estoy MUY emocionada de poder compartir esto con vosotros! Así, que sin más-_

Érase una vez un pequeño niño llamado Harry Potter que vivía debajo de las escaleras en una causa en Privet Drive con su tía y su tío. Él era un pequeño bueno y obediente que hacía todas sus tareas; pero creía que había algo que faltaba en su vida. Algo grande y especial; pero él no era capaz de denominarlo. Él se quedaba despierto largo rato cada noche, deseando tener ese algo especial; pero un día, un golpe en la puerta de la casa hizo que todo cambiase.

—¡Abre la puerta, Harry! — dijo su tía Petunia, una mujer licenciada, desplomada sobre el sillón donde ella solía sentarse con los pies encima del mismo. Tenía el pelo corto, rubio y rizado, y jamás usaba maquillaje. Tío Vernon asintió dócilmente desde la cocina, metiendo una bandeja de brownies de chocolate en el horno.

 _—¿No deberías no hacer eso? —_ pensó Harry, pero era un pequeño obediente así que fue a abrir la puerta. Accionó el pomo de metal y abrió la pesada puerta de madera.

En el porche había un hombre grande y musculoso con una barba poblada y masculina; y estaba vestido con una camisa roja, vaqueros azules y botas de cuero. Su pecho estaba recubierto por un vello espeso y marrón. Llevaba un colgante que a Harry le pareció una "T". Sólo con mirarle Harry se sintió feliz por algún motivo, ¡aunque no supo por qué!

—Buenos días, pequeño —lo saludó el hombre con amabilidad; y sonrió a Harry. Tenía la cara amable y calmada de las personas en las que sabes que puedes confiar —Mi nombre es Hagrid. ¿Puedo hablar con tu mamá y tu papá?

—No tengo mamá ni papá —respondió Harry con tristeza y observó sus ajados y viejos zapatos de color azul. Quizás era ese el motivo por el que se sentía tan solo, pensó y no por primera vez. Tal vez lo que añoraba era tener unos padres, pero eso no parecía del todo cierto.

—¡No sabes cuánto lamento oír eso! —exclamó empáticamente Hagrid.

—Puede hablar con mi tía y mi tío —repuso Harry con educación, parpadeando con sus enormes e inocentes ojos azules.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Tía Petunia apareció en la puerta con ojos suspicaces y ataviada con unos fofos pantalones.

—¡Hola vecina! Me estaba preguntando si habrían sido salvados —exclamó Hagrid, quitándose el enorme sombrero de cowboy que llevaba.

Tía Petunia soltó una carcajada, bajando la vista a sus prácticas botas.

—¿Salvados? No me digas que eres uno de esos cristianos...

Harry no sabía que significaba aquella palabra, pero la sonrisa de Hagrid era la más pacífica que hubiera visto nunca. Hizo que Harry se sintiera cálido y feliz internamente sólo con ver el radiante gesto en la amable cara del extraño. Se preguntó por qué Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon nunca sonreían así...

—Sí, lo soy —respondió Hagrid con amabilidad —¿Y usted?

Tía Petunia volvió a reir, alzando su afilada nariz.

—Somos demasiado inteligentes para eso. ¿Has leído a Dawkins? ¡Dios está muerto! Dawkins lo probó. ¿Quieres que te eduquemos en su teoría?

—¿Qué es un cristiano? —preguntó Harry, sacudiendo con el zapato la alfombra amarilla, que no había sido limpiada desde hacía tiempo.

—Los cristianos son personas que quieren ser buenas —explicó sabiamente Hagrid, arrodillándose de tal modo que quedase a la misma altura que Harry —Queremos ir al cielo después de morir. ¿Sabes lo que es el cielo, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—El cielo es un lugar maravilloso donde podemos estar con Dios.

Tía Petunia colocó sus manos sobre las orejas de Harry, su voz sonó excesivamente dulce cuando volvió a hablar.

—Gracias por su preocupación, señor, pero él no necesita su religión, tiene a la ciencia e incluso cumpleaños. ¿Ha escuchado hablar de la evolución? Tengo un libro de texto muy bueno sobre la evolución que puedo dejarle si quiere aprender cosas.

Hagrid rió sabiamente.

—La evolución es un cuento. No creerá en esas cosas, ¿no?

—¡Pues claro que creo! —exclamó Tía Petunia.

—Entonces, ¡pruébalo!

Tía Petunia sólo pudo observarle fijamente, su boca abierta tontamente. Siempre pensó que había recibido la mejor educación posible y siempre exigía a los cristianos que demostraran sus creencias, pero ella no podía demostrar su propia religión. ¡Eso hizo saber a Harry quien de aquellos dos adultos era el más inteligente!

—¡Dígame cómo ir a ese cielo! —exclamó Harry, juntando sus manos. A veces la sabiduría de los más pequeños es realmente impresionante. Los adultos creemos que lo sabemos todo, pero Dios habla por la boca de los niños y nos enseña que sólo somos mortales que avanzamos por el camino de la vida. Humildad.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es querer ser salvado. ¿Quieres ser salvado, Harry?

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó Harry dando saltitos.

—Entonces, ¡reza la Oración del Pecador!

Tía Petunia trató de detenerle, pero estaba indefensa ante la pura y santa energía de Harry. El pequeño dijo la oración y Hagrid parecía feliz.

—¡Ahora eres un cristiano, Harry! —exclamó con orgullo.

Harry sonrió, pero luego preguntó.

—¿Pero cómo he de actuar como cristiano? ¡No lo sé!

Hagrid sonrió ampliamente.

—Sólo hay un lugar para eso. El Colegio Hogwarts de Oraciones y Milagros.

 _Nota de autor: ¿Qué pensáis? No seré una escritora profesional, pero creo que puedo usar el talento que se me ha dado para ponerlo al servicio de esta gran misión =)_

 _Bendiciones_

 _Grace Ann_

* * *

 **Espero poder traer el segundo capítulo hoy mismo, no creo que me lleve mucho traducirlo. Repito, NO SOMOS LAS AUTORAS Y NO COMPARTIMOS EL PENSAMIENTO QUE SE MARCA EN ESTE FIC (que luego vendrán a decirnos que no les lavemos el cerebro a nuestros hijos cuando ninguna de las dos es madre XD)**


	2. Nuevos horizontes

**DISCLAIMER: el universo de HP y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Así mismo este fic tampoco es nuestro, es una traducción del fic Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles escrito por la usuaria proudhousewife en esta misma página (si queréis leerlo en inglés, no tenéis más que buscarlo por ese mismo nombre y aparece). Nosotras sólo traducimos. **

**Summar** **y** **traducido:** _Quieres que tus hijos lean y ellos quieren leer Harry Potter, ¿pero no quieres que se conviertan en brujos? ¡Esta historia es para ti! Tiene todas las aventuras de los libros de JKR pero no hará que tus hijos vayan por el mal camino. ¡Para mamás preocupadas de todo el mundo!_

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: como se menciona en el capítulo anterior, este fic está siendo traducido por dos personas. El primer capítulo lo tradujo mi compañera y ahora es mi turno.  
**

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Hola amigos! He estado recibiendo muchos mensajes de agradecimiento de mamás de todas partes; y sólo quiero decir, ¡gracias por vuestros ánimos! De todos modos, he recibido mensajes diciendo que mi historia es mala debido a que Harry Potter no va sólo de brujos; también va de amistad, amabilidad y valor. Amigos, ¡eso es precisamente lo que yo estaba diciendo! Harry Potter tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero también tiene la brujería, por lo que mis hijos no lo pueden leer. PERO, ¡por eso estoy escribiendo esto! Para que puedan tener las cosas buenas y las aventuras de los libros de Harry Potter pero sin todas las cosas que los destrozan. Me refiero a Mateo 3:12 **(Cuando la autora del fic haga menciones a la Biblia de este tipo vamos a citarlas para ver a qué se refiere, porque desde luego nosotras no teníamos ni idea antes de buscarlo. Esta cita dice así: "S**_ ** _u aventador está en su mano, y limpiará su era; y recogerá su trigo en el granero, y quemará la paja en fuego que nunca se apagará." No le encontramos relación alguna, pero bueh)_** _. Y sin más, ¡vamos con el capítulo 2! =)_

—¿El Colegio Hogwarts de Oraciones y Milagros? —inquirió Harry, juntando sus manos. Con tan sólo escuchar ese nombre se sintió en paz. Quería saber más sobre aquel lugar, además de aprender a ser un buen cristiano -¡estaba comenzando a creer que esa paz y el ser un buen cristiano eran, de hecho, la misma cosa! —¡Quiero ir allí!

Hagrid asintió. Había estado rezando mucho para poder salvar algún alma aquel día, y estaba muy feliz de que el alma que había salvado fuera la de aquel dulce pequeño. El pobre había sido criado por dos parientes que no eran cristianos; ambos trabajaban y lo dejaban al cuidado de una niñera durante todo el día. Era una suerte que hubiera llegado a tiempo. Cinco años más en aquel sendero habrían hecho de Harry un evolucionista fornicador y drogadicto.

—No seas tonto, Harry —repuso Tía Petunia, plegando sus manos en puños —Vuelve dentro, te leeré un poco sobre la evolución de Dawkins. No necesitas esa religión absurda.

Harry alzó su inocente rostro, pensando con todas sus fuerzas. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon eran lo más cercanos a unos padres que él tenía, y este era el único hogar que conocía. ¿Realmente podría irse? Pero ahora estaba salvado. Había rezado la Oración del Pecador. No podía permanecer allí por más tiempo, no con lo que sabía ahora. De repente, él supo qué era lo que debía hacer.

—No, Tía Petunia —respondió tranquilamente, con cierta sabiduría infantil —La evolución no es real. Y voy a ir a Hogwarts.

—¡No, no, Harry! —exclamó Tía Petunia con desesperación —Tengo una idea, puedes tener un segundo cumpleaños. Te gustan los cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

—Los cumpleaños no son de Dios —señaló Harry sabiamente, y observó a su tía con inocente sabiduría —Has intentado tentarme, pero no lo has conseguido. Pero te perdono, Tía Petunia, tal y como se dice en Lucas 23:34 **( _"Y Jesús decía: Padre, perdónalos, porque no saben lo que hacen. Y repartieron entre sí sus vestidos, echando suertes."_ Me está costando no poner comentarios porque esto es mortal, pero venga, hay que dejar el fic en su esencia, que si no pierde la gracia. Pero en serio, lo de los cumpleaños es la pera.)**

Hagrid estaba sorprendido una vez más del conocimiento del pequeño. Él no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de perdonar a alguien que le hubiera hecho tanto daño como aquella mujer le había hecho al pequeño Harry. ¿Negarle la verdad? ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel? Harry ni siquiera se lo había pensado dos veces, ¡había perdonado todo eso! La verdad es que Hagrid había ganado una nueva comprensión de Mateo 19:14 aquel día _**("Pero Jesús dijo: Dejad a los niños venir a mí, y no se lo impidáis; porque de los tales es el reino de los cielos."**_ **)**

—¡No te vayas, Harry! —sollozó infantilmente Dudley.

—Debo hacerlo —dijo Harry, dando un paso para cruzar el umbral —Adiós, Dursleys. Espero que también seáis salvados algún día.

Y tras decir esas últimas palabras, él y Hagrid comenzaron a caminar por Privet Drive.

—¿Cómo llegaremos hasta esa escuela, Hagrid? —inquirió Harry.

—Rezaremos —respondió Hagrid sabiamente.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —volvió a inquirir Harry.

—Observa —dijo Hagrid, y se puso de rodillas en la calle. Indicó a Harry que se arrodillase también. Hagrid alzó sus manos hacia el cielo, y exclamó con voz profunda.

—¡Querido señor, llévanos a Hogwarts!

Harry se sintió transportado; y en un momento, se encontró sentado en un limpio césped a las afueras de un hermoso castillo. Observó las altas torres y las piedras grises. ¡Qué lugar tan maravilloso!

Un hombre alto con gafas y una barba larga y puntiaguda se encontraba de pie frente a Harry. Llevaba un traje de tweed de color marrón y un bonito sombrero a juego. Sus zapatos eran de cuero y habían sido cepillados hasta que brillasen. Tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Hagrid, tan amable que Harry supo que podía confiar en él. Una hermosa mujer joven con un esponjoso cabello rubio y un agradable rostro en forma de corazón se encontraba justo detrás de él.

—Hola, pequeño —el hombre lo saludó amablemente —Soy el reverendo Albus Dumbledore y esta es mi esposa Minerva. ¡Bienvenido al Colegio Hogwarts de Oraciones y Milagros!

 _Nota de autor: bendiciones_

* * *

 **¿Surrealista? Sí. Pero también nos estamos riendo cosa mala. Quiero repetir QUE NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS ES LA AUTORA DEL FIC NI COMPARTE LA IDEOLOGÍA QUE SE PLASMA EN ÉL. De hecho las dos somos fans de HP (mi compañera ha ido a clase todo el invierno con una bufanda de Slytherin, no digo más) y admitimos que es... peculiar que alguien haya querido retocar así los libros. Pero bueh, risas que nos echamos.**


	3. ¡Hora de cenar!

**DISCLAIMER: el universo de HP y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Así mismo este fic tampoco es nuestro, es una traducción del fic Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles escrito por la usuaria proudhousewife en esta misma página (si queréis leerlo en inglés, no tenéis más que buscarlo por ese mismo nombre y aparece). Nosotras sólo traducimos. **

**Summar** **y** **traducido:** _Quieres que tus hijos lean y ellos quieren leer Harry Potter, ¿pero no quieres que se conviertan en brujos? ¡Esta historia es para ti! Tiene todas las aventuras de los libros de JKR pero no hará que tus hijos vayan por el mal camino. ¡Para mamás preocupadas de todo el mundo!_

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: bueno, después de beberme unas cuantas tilas y tomarme unas pocas aspirinas, he conseguido traducir este cap. Me da a mi que seré la deshonra de Slytherin (?)**

 **Quisiera remarcar que lo que véis como "notas de autor" son las notas que la autora original del fic colocaba al principio y al final de cada cap. Las traducimos porque creemos que le dan el remate al fic XD.**

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Hola amigos! Me he estado debatiendo muchísimo sobre si seguir con esta historia o no, pero tras muchas oraciones mi marido y yo hemos decidido que esto es lo correcto. Queremos que nuestros pequeños tengan buena literatura cristiana para leer, y en los tiempos que corre es muy difícil. Por eso tengo que hacer esto =)_

—Encantado de conocerle, reverendo Dumbledore —respondió Harry entusiasmadamente —¡Realmente tenéis un lugar precioso!

El reverendo sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias, pequeño! —su voz tenía un distintivo acento sureño que hizo que Harry se sintiera muy seguro y bienvenido. Supo en ese instante que el reverendo era un hombre de Dios.

—Esta pobre criatura estaba siendo criada en una situación terrible —declaró Hagrid con preocupación —Lo cuidaba una niñera cada segundo del día. Su tía lo consideraba como una parte de su perfecto estilo de vida, como la casa, la carrera, el coche...

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—Es una lástima que nadie le haya dicho a esa mujer que la maternidad se centra en los hijos, no en los padres. ¡Por eso se llama precisamente así! **(Nota: no he sido capaz de traducir el juego de palabras, pues en español se pierde. En el original dice "parenting should be" teniendo un matiz que no he conseguido plasmar. Deshonra sobre mi vaca).**

Hagrid asintió sabiamente.

Dumbledore se giró hacia Harry y anunció autoritariamente.

—Puedes empezar tus clases mañana por la mañana; en lo referido a hoy, puedes instalarte en tu dormitorio. Pero antes, ¿por qué no cenas con mi familia y conmigo?

—¿De verdad? —Harry dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro —¡Nunca había acudido a una cena familiar!

—¡Ven con nosotros, entonces! —exclamó Dumbledore amablemente y después se arrodilló. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Alzando sus masculinas manos hacia los cielos, Dumbledore alzó la voz aún más que Hagrid.

—¡Señor, por favor, llévenos a la cocina!

¡De repente, se encontraron en una acogedora cocina!

—¡Guau! —gritó Harry, completamente emocionado. ¡Aún se estaba acostumbrando al poder de la oración! A veces, nosotros damos por sentadas las maravillosas cosas que el Señor nos da, y ha de venir un extraño para recordarnos lo bendecidos que estamos —¡Eso fue increíble!

Hagrid sonrió.

—Dios es un tipo maravilloso. **(Nota: la autora dice guy, por lo que he querido mantener el tono).**

—Realmente lo es —la esposa del reverendo rio entre dientes antes de arrodillarse y alzar sus propias manos al cielo —Querido señor, por favor, prepara la mesa con el mantel azul y la vajilla de los domingos, y por favor, danos bollitos dorados, un cremoso puré de patatas, la cazuela de maíz de mi tía Eleanor, maíz asado con mantequilla y, como postre, galletas de chocolate y frambuesas.

Todas estas cosas fueron apareciendo en la mesa conforme la esposa del reverendo las iba mencionando, preparadas magistralmente y emanando un olor delicioso. Harry observó todo aquello boquiabierto. ¡Realmente esa mujer era una esposa fiel a lo mencionado en Porverbios 31! **(Vale, la cita es bastante larga así que resumo: habla de cómo debe ser una esposa).**

—¡Hermione! —llamó el reverendo —¡Hora de cenar!

Inmediatamente y con una alegre obediencia, una niña de once años ataviada con un bonito vestido rosa con un lazo a juego apareció corriendo escaleras abajo. Corrió hacia su padre, ofreciéndole la radiante sonrisa que todas las hijas tienen.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, papá! —dijo sonriente, para luego girarse hacia su madre —¿Puedo ayudar con la cena, mamá?

—Ya está todo listo, gracias al Señor —respondió amablemente su madre. Hermione asintió.

—Hermione, quisiera presentarte a Harry Potter, el nuevo estudiante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Oraciones y Milagros —repuso Dumbledore —Harry, quisiera que conocieras a Hermione Granger, nuestra amada hija.

—Encantada de conocerte —respondió Hermione con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Harry apenas podía responder. Le parecía la muchachita más hermosa que jamás hubiera conocido, muy diferente de las demás chicas de la escuela pública; siempre centradas en ser como las mujeres graduadas que veían en Sexo en Nueva York. Esta pequeña era la viva imagen de la inocencia y la bondad **(si no me río es un milagro. Tenía que decirlo).**

—Bien —repuso Dumbledore —¡Vamos a comer!

Mientras los hombres santos, la mujer, y los pequeños se concentraban en el delicioso maná que el Señor les había proporcionado, la conversación entre los adultos se fue adentrando en temas más oscuros. Harry escuchó disimuladamente, no entendía todo de lo que hablaban, pero estaba muy interesado.

—Vienen tiempos oscuros —dijo Hagrid con gravedad, su boca llena de maíz —Las fuerzas oscuras se aproximan ¡y los pequeños de Hogwarts pueden acabar siendo nuestra última esperanza!

—Salmo 127:5 **(otra cita extensísima, en este caso un salmo entero. Habla de las bienaventuranzas)** —contestó Dumbledore con solemnidad, y los demás que estaban sentados a la mesa asintieron —¡Hogwarts es la última esperanza en este mundo para las fuerzas del bien!

 _Nota de autor: bendiciones_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: no me puedo resistir a dejar mi opinión. No, en serio, Hermione no. Mi personaje favorito de HP y aparece así... es que no me cuadra, es completamente OoC (aunque creo que todos los personajes aquí están OoC. ¿No habría sido mejor que la autora hiciera un original en vez de nombrar a los personajes como los de HP pero que se comporten de un modo diferente? Y ya del tema de que dice que Hermione es hija de Dumbledore... ni me meto (que por cierto, si es hija de Dumbledore ¿no debería llamarse Hermione Dumbledore? No sé, especulaciones mías)**

 **Y otra cosa, ¿por qué usan a Dios de criado? Porque eso de pedirle la comida...**

 **Sé que hoy hemos subido bastantes caps, pero era porque ya teníamos uno traducido de ayer y tan solo hemos tenido que traducir uno cada una y así conseguir dos más. Personalmente quiero terminar de traducir cuanto antes porque no ando muy bien de tiempo.**

 **Aprovecho para recordar que NO COMPARTIMOS LA MENTALIDAD QUE SE PLASMA EN EL FIC. TRADUCIMOS, NOS REÍMOS, NADA MÁS.**


	4. ¡Se acerca el peligro!

**DISCLAIMER: el universo de HP y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Así mismo este fic tampoco es nuestro, es una traducción del fic Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles escrito por la usuaria proudhousewife en esta misma página (si queréis leerlo en inglés, no tenéis más que buscarlo por ese mismo nombre y aparece). Nosotras sólo traducimos. **

**Summar** **y** **traducido:** _Quieres que tus hijos lean y ellos quieren leer Harry Potter, ¿pero no quieres que se conviertan en brujos? ¡Esta historia es para ti! Tiene todas las aventuras de los libros de JKR pero no hará que tus hijos vayan por el mal camino. ¡Para mamás preocupadas de todo el mundo!_

 **NOTA DE LAS TRADUCTORAS: Aquí traemos otro capítulo más de esta "joya". Algo que nos ha llamado la atención es que cuando Chica en Llamas empezó a traducir la historia y la publicó con el summary original, mucha gente la insultó muy hardcore, mientras que ahora, apenas si nadie ha comentado algo. ¿Por qué decimos esto? Porque nos ha resultado cuanto menos gracioso el hecho de que la gente pareciera pasar por alto el disclaimer que se puso y que ella en un principio puso con letras mayúsculas que era una traducción, no un fic suyo. Pero bueh, la gente parece que siempre va con prisas.**

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Hola amigos! Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero uno de mis pequeños enfermó con neumonía, por lo que mi vida no ha sido más que citas con el médico y sopas de pollo (¡además de todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer una mamá!). Casi me había olvidado de esta pequeña historia hasta que me puse a mirar mis emails y me encontré con docenas de mensajes de este sitio encantador._

 _Por supuesto también había muchos mensajes llenos de odio que me pusieron triste, pero por cada post de un evolucionista enfadado con una abeja en su sombrero, había tres mensajes privados de otras mamás de todo el mundo dándome las gracias por hacer el trabajo del Señor. ¡Guau! ¡Sé cuando Dios me está diciendo algo! Por lo que aquí hay otro capítulo para todas esas mamás, y para todos esos no creyentes que van derrochando odio... bien, veamos si no os habéis convertido cuando esta historia termine =)_

Cuando la deliciosa y abundante cena terminó, Harry se limpió los restos de galleta de las comisuras de la boca. Estaba lleno y muy cansado. Descubrir la Verdad, ser salvado y acudir a Hogwarts, ¡realmente había sido un día intermimable para el pequeño!

—Parece que pudieras pasar toda la noche durmiendo profundamente —dijo con amabilidad la esposa del reverendo —¿Te gustaría ir a tu dormitorio?

—¡Me encantaría! —exclamó Harry alegremente. Estaba muy emocionado de haberse convertido en un estudiante de aquel lugar, además de estar muy agradecido por la oportunidad que el Señor le había brindado. A veces, las personas que nunca han tenido la ayuda del Señor, son las más agradecidas.

—Hermione, ¿por qué no le enseñas su dormitorio a nuestro nuevo estudiante? —preguntó sabiamente Dumbledore.

—Me encantaría, papá —replicó obedientemente Hermione con una inocente sonrisa femenina; luego bajó la vista a sus pies, recolocándose la falda de su vestidito rosa—Pero, ¿no debería limpiar primero la cocina?

—Esta noche yo puedo encargarme de ello —contestó la esposa del reverendo con indulgencia; de hecho ella ya estaba comenzando a limpiar los elegantes platos de porcelana.

—¡Gracias mamá! —exclamó Hermione agaradecida, para luego girarse hacia Harry—¿Querrías acompañarme, por favor?

Harry se sonrojó, mirando hacia sus pies. Su tía nunca le había enseñado cómo debía hablar con una chica bonita. Ella siempre había dicho que las chicas guapas estaban vacías por dentro y no eran muy inteligentes, y que una mujer real siempre ponía su carrera primero y no se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto; pero una simple mirada a aquella niña encantadora servía para que se diera cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba su tía. Una mujer que se enorgulleciera de su apariencia honra al Señor; pues, después de todo, ha sido Él quien le ha otorgado una cara bonita y un sedoso cabello. ¡Cuidar eso es importante! Harry tenía la sensación de que Hermione era tan hermosa por dentro como lo era en el exterior.

Los dos pequeños salieron al aire fresco de la noche, y por algunos minutos, permanecieron en silencio. Harry nunca habría creído que esa dulce e inocente niña pudiera sentirse tan nerviosa como él se estaba sintiendo, pero teniendo en cuenta aquel silencio, ¡tal vez ella lo estaba incluso más que él!

Después de unos minutos, Hermione habló con cierta vergüenza.

—¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts! Es un lugar maravilloso, ¡y la verdad es que nos alegramos mucho de tenerte aquí!

La cara de Harry se fue volviendo más y más roja mientras cruzaban un enorme campo de flores. Se dirigían hacia un imponente edificio de piedra con aspecto académico.

—Gracias —murmuró alegremente —Es muy bonito, y da la sensación de ser un lugar sagrado.

—Lo es —comentó entusiasmadamente Hermione, y sus cuidados tirabuzones de color chocolate se balancearon con sus pasos —Mi padre es un hombre santo, y extender la palabra del Señor es su mayor sueño.

—La verdad es que es un sueño muy noble —respondió Harry con seria sabiduría a pesar de su corta edad.

Caminaron, de nuevo en silencio, unos minutos más. Poco a poco comenzaron a distinguir el final de la pradera por la que caminaban.

—El dormitorio de los chicos está por ahí —le explicó Hermione y, con el inocente afecto que normalmente se encuentra en los niños, tomó la mano de Harry y lo condujo hacia el edificio de las clases.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, él no podía pensar en nada que pudiera decir. Su mente trataba de encontrar el comentario cristiano más adecuado, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Hermione se detuvo delante de una alta torre de piedra.

—Este es el dormitorio de los chicos —explicó amablemente la pequeña devota e hizo un gesto hacia la pesada puerta de madera que había detrás de ella —Te enseñaría el interior, pero no quisiera montar un escándalo.

—Lo entiendo —declaró graciosamente Harry. Muchos jóvenes de hoy en día presionaban a las chicas a hacer cosas indeseadas e indebidas. Sin embargo, un buen caballero chapado a la antigua siempre sería reconocido por el hecho de respetar que cada mujer joven es la futura esposa de otro hombre. Y todos sabemos que sería un pecado terrible violar la intimidad de la esposa de otro hombre. ¿Por qué la sociedad moderna de repente trataba esto como algo adecuado simplemente porque él aún no la tenía? Las leyes de los hombres podrían permitirlo, pero las leyes del Señor no lo contemplaban.

Hermione empujó la pesada puerta, pero parecía tener problemas con el picaporte. ¡Realmente era una puerta muy pesada! Pero Harry era ahora un cristiano devoto. No podía permitir que una jovencita se debatiera contra una puerta que él era capaz de abrir por si solo.

Con la sencillez que se puede encontrar en los pequeños, Harry se arrodilló, alzó sus manos hacia el cielo y gritó piadosamente.

—¡Querido Señor, por favor abra esta puerta y déjeme entrar a mi nuevo hogar!

Con un estruendoso sonido que resonó a través de los hermosos campos de aquel lugar, la puerta se abrió. Harry se levantó al instante, mientras que la mandíbula de Hermione casi caía hasta el suelo, boquiabierta como estaba. ¡Ahora ella sabía con total certeza que Harry era un hombre de Dios!

Harry se dispuso a entrar, cuando Hermione lo retuvo por el brazo. Su rostro se sonrojó una vez más.

—¡Espera, Harry! —murmuró con rapidez —Hay algo que debes saber.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Mi padre dice que vienen tiempos oscuros —dijo Hermione con preocupación —Hay un hombre llamado Voldemort que quiere destruir todo lo que nosotros defendemos. Está proponiendo en el congreso un programa en el que pretende detenernos en el hecho de que podamos practicar libremente nuestra fe.

—¡Pero si ese fue el motivo por el que los padres fundadores crearon nuestra nación! —exclamó con tono indignado Harry —¡La libertad religiosa!

—A Voldemort no le importa —remarcó tristemente Hermione, negando con la cabeza —Y conforme él va ganando poder, la libertad de la que disponemos los cristianos para practicar nuestra fe va mermando día a día. Pronto será como en la antigua Roma —unas encantadoras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro —¡Y a mi no me gustan los leones!

—Todo irá bien —afirmó Harry —¡Sólo tenemos que rezar mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡A fin de cuentas para eso estamos aquí!

—Eres muy valiente —Hermione parecía admirada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos —¡Gracias por infundirme valor!

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para luego separarse y entrar en su nuevo hogar. No fue hasta que las puertas se hubieron cerrado a su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el sitio concreto en el que debía dormir. La torre estaba compuesta por largas escaleras de piedra que subían pegadas a las sagradas paredes, y había puertas que iban dando acceso a cada habitación, todas situadas a lo largo de la escalera. Harry se sintió perdido por un momento, ¡pero una rápida oración le enseñó el camino!

Mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, muy cansado por aquel día, pensó en las jornadas que estaban por venir. ¡Había sido una suerte que el Señor le hubiera llamado justo en ese preciso momento!

* * *

 **Seguimos diciendo que nos choca que usen a Dios como un criado. De hecho nos ha matado el momento en el que dice que no iba a dejar que Hermione abriera una puerta si él podía abrirla... y va y reza. La lógica de este fic nos supera XD.**

 **Recordamos una cosa: NI MI COMPAÑERA NI YO COMPARTIMOS LAS IDEAS QUE APARECEN EN EL FIC.**


	5. ¿Un nuevo amigo?

**DISCLAIMER: el universo de HP y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Así mismo este fic tampoco es nuestro, es una traducción del fic Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles escrito por la usuaria proudhousewife en esta misma página (si queréis leerlo en inglés, no tenéis más que buscarlo por ese mismo nombre y aparece). Nosotras sólo traducimos. **

**Summar** **y** **traducido:** _Quieres que tus hijos lean y ellos quieren leer Harry Potter, ¿pero no quieres que se conviertan en brujos? ¡Esta historia es para ti! Tiene todas las aventuras de los libros de JKR pero no hará que tus hijos vayan por el mal camino. ¡Para mamás preocupadas de todo el mundo!_

 **NOTA DE LAS TRADUCTORAS: ya iba siendo hora de traer otro capítulo de este "peculiar" fic, de modo que aquí estamos otra vez (aunque nos da un palo tremendo ponernos a traducir, pero oye). Como viene siendo habitual, recordamos que ninguna de las dos comparte la ideología que hay en este fic, que luego siempre viene alguien a decirnos que no les lavemos el cerebro a nuestros (inexistentes) hijos.**

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Hola amigos! Lamento que este capítulo sea un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero es que justo después de que mi pequeño fuera recuperándose, otro comenzó a tener fiebre. ¡Fiu! Está claro que la vida de una mamá es agotadora. No planeaba subir otro capítulo hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado, pero mi marido dice que la palabra del Señor no espera a las penurias de los hombres. De modo que podéis darle las gracias a Efesios 5: 22-24 por lar rápida actualización =) **("**_ ** _Las casadas estén sujetas a sus propios maridos, como al Señor;_ _porque el marido es cabeza de la mujer, así como Cristo es cabeza de la iglesia, la cual es su cuerpo, y él es su Salvador._ _Así que, como la iglesia está sujeta a Cristo, así también las casadas lo estén a sus maridos en todo."_ Mira que soy católica, pero la Biblia tiene algunas cosas que... en fin, mejor me callo.) **_Oh, y sobre esa nota, algunos adorables lectores me han pedido que cite los versículos de la Biblia al final de cada capítulo. Bien ¡no voy a negarme a expandir la palabra del Señor!_

 _Otra pregunta que he tenido es sobre que, en los libros originales, Harry Potter y sus amigos cuestionan frecuentemente a la autoridad, así que, ¿cómo me siento yo al respecto? Bien, ¡es realmente una pregunta dura la que me habéis hecho! Hablé con mi marido y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que, normalmente, es bueno obedecer a la autoridad, pero cuando ésta es contraria al Señor, ¡debes avisar a la autoridad sobre ello! ¡Hechos 5:29! **("**_ ** _Respondiendo Pedro y los apóstoles, dijeron: Es necesario obedecer a Dios antes que a los hombres.")_** _De hecho veréis a figuras autoritarias tomando malas decisiones en este capítulo, -nadie es perfecto salvo Dios, no, ni siquiera Dumbledore, sin importar lo que digan los libros originales- y como Harry Potter lidia con esto va a ser un punto importante en esta historia. Una pista: ¡va a ser muy diferente que en los libros originales!_

 _Finalmente tuve un mensaje privado de un encantador amigo que al parecer estaba algo confuso, por lo que quiero aclarar esto ya: los libros originales no me pertenecen, son de JKR._

 _Y sin más anuncios..._

Harry Potter se despertó de repente en una cómoda y blandita cama. Ahora había recuperado la suficiente energía como para fijarse en lo que le rodeaba. La habitación era pequeña, pero estaba equipada con todo lo que un niño necesitaba; había un cálido fuego en la chimenea incrustada en la pared de piedra gris que había delante de su cama, una estantería de libros repletos para alguien de su edad -la Biblia se encontraba en el centro de la estantería, ¡por supuesto!- y un sencillo armario con prendas apropiadas para un estudiante; y por supuesto un sencillo lavabo de porcelana para lavarse la cara, los dientes y demás.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que también había otra cama en la habitación. Era exactamente igual que la suya, salvo por la diferencia de que la otra no estaba hecha. Esa cama también tenía su propia Biblia, pero parecía diferente a la que tenía él. ¿Pero dónde se encontraba su compañero de habitación?

Harry miró hacia su espalda para encontrarse con un pequeño niño de rostro pálido con un chocante cabello pelirrojo, arrodillado piadosamente mientras le rezaba a una pequeña estatua. Ante esta chocante visión, Harry se horrorizó; pero no tardó en recomponerse y en decir valientemente:

—¡Hola amigo! Me llamo Harry Potter, y creo que somos compañeros de habitación. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ronald Weasley —respondió amigablemente el otro niño, tendiéndole una mano a modo de saludo —Bienvenido a Hogwarts. Yo también soy cristiano.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Harry, juntando sus manos —¡Esa es una gran noticia!

Ronald sonrió, y Harry recordó que le había visto rezándole a una estatua, y no dejaba de preguntarse el motivo de aquel acto; pero él no dejaba de ser nuevo en todo aquello, y quizás estaba bien. De todos modos, le daba la impresión de que no era del todo correcto. Decidió que hablaría de ello con Dumbledore.

—¿Te gustaría venir a desayunar conmigo? —preguntó Ronald educadamente, levantándose de delante de la estatua ante la cual había estado arrodillado —En el Gran Comedor sirven una comida deliciosa.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Harry, saltando fuera de su cama; luego se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara. ¡El pequeño realmente tenía un gran apetito!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry y su nuevo amigo se unieron a la multitud de jóvenes que descendían por las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Podían oler el aroma de la comida que procedía desde el Gran Comedor ¡directo hasta sus narices! Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se estaban sentado en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Ven, siéntate conmigo y con mi familia! —le ofreció Ron con entusiasmo, acercándose a una mesa llena de personas con el mismo color de pelo que él —¡Vamos, vamos, no puedo esperar para decirles que tengo un nuevo amigo!

Harry siguió a Ronald con la obediencia de quien no tiene muchos amigos en una situación desconocida. **(la frase estaba así, literalmente. Llevo media hora buscándole un sentido, pero nada)** ¡Realmente era una circunstancia dura, y muchos creyentes habían sido superados por situaciones similares!

—¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! —exclamó Ron mientras empujaba a Harry hacia la mesa de sus familiares —Este es Harry Potter; es mi nuevo compañero de habitación.

—¡Hola Harry! —dijeron los Weasleys al unísono —¡Bienvenido al Colegio Hogwarts de Oraciones y Milagros!

—H-hola —tartamudeó Harry, algo avergonzado. Había algo en aquel grupo que lo ponía nervioso —Encantado de conoceros.

Se sentó a la mesa. Podía oler el delicioso aroma de un apetitoso desayuno, ¿pero dónde estaba la comida?

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza, el reverendo Dumbledore entró en el estrado del Gran Comedor, se arrodilló y alzando sus manos al cielo, exclamó:

—Querido Señor, por favor, provee a estos pequeños devotos con tres tiras de beicon y salchichas para cada uno -dos en el caso de las señoritas- un cuenco de gachas con canela y trozos de manzana, dos huevos revueltos bien hechos, patatas fritas caseras sazonadas con ajo, un vaso de zumo de naranja y otro de leche, todo listo para ser comido.

Harry se volvió a sorprender al ver la comida aparecer delante de él. La comida tenía un aspecto y un olor deliciosos. Sospechaba que la amable Minerva tenía algo que ver con aquel delicioso aroma.

Pero antes de empezar a comer, recordó que había algo que quería comentarle al reverendo. Harry luchó contra sus nervios y corrió hacia Dumbledore mientras este bajaba de la tarima.

—¡Discúlpeme! —exclamó el joven creyente, corriendo hacia el reverendo con toda la velocidad que le daban sus pequeñas piernas —¡Discúlpeme, reverendo!

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —preguntó el hombre con amabilidad. Iba vestido con prendas que daban un aire respetable, con unos gruesos y viriles vaqueros y una camisa roja, blanca y azul, que dejaba a la vista un poco del masculino pelo de su pecho y unas admirables botas de cowboy. **(no puedo, en serio que no puedo)** —¿Te vas adaptando?

—Sí —respondió Harry —¿Cómo se encuentra su familia?

—Muy bien —respondió sabiamente Dumbledore, impresionado por los modales del pequeño —¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablarme?

—Bien —Harry empezó a hablar con incomodidad, arrastrando un poco sus botines azules por el pulido suelo de madera del Gran Comedor —Esta mañana, al despertarme, vi a mi compañero de habitación rezándole a una estatua. ¿Es algo que se deba hacer?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —respondió Dumbledore —No creo ídolos. De hecho, es una cosa muy poco cristiana. Pero, como verás, en Hogwarts nos dividimos en sombreros seleccionadores. **(literalmente pone "sorting hats. Aquí de casas creo que no hablan)** Después del desayuno, los nuevos elegirán sus Sombreros. Cada Sombrero tiene diferentes creencias, ¡pero todos aman al Señor! ¿Y qué más cosas en común se necesitan?

—Parece cierto —murmuró Harry —¿Pero de veras lo es? Creo que, si todos amamos al Señor, no necesitamos dividirnos. ¿Son las divisiones entre los diferentes Sombreros tan significativas que ameritan dividir la cristiandad? ¿Cuáles son esas divisiones?

—Bueno, algunas son muy significativas —repuso Dumbledore —Por ejemplo, yo soy un Sombrero Gryffindor. Nosotros creemos todo lo que dice la Bivblia, y sólo la Biblia. Ese compañero pelirrojo tuyo es un Sombrero Slytherin.

—¿Y los Slytherins crean estatuas? —preguntó inocentemente Harry.

El reverendo asintió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pueden ser cristianos? —preguntó escépticamente Harry —¿Qué hay de Éxodo 20: 4-6? **(" _No te harás imagen, ni ninguna semejanza de lo que esté arriba en el cielo, ni abajo en la tierra, ni en las aguas debajo de la tierra. No te inclinarás a ellas, ni las honrarás; porque yo soy Jehová tu Dios, fuerte, celoso, que visito la maldad de los padres sobre los hijos hasta la tercera y cuarta generación de los que me aborrecen, y hago misericordia a millares, a los que me aman y guardan mis mandamientos_.") **¡Es uno de los Diez Mandamientos!

—Bueno, ellos tienen otros Mandamientos **(esto, nop, los Mandamientos son iguales, da igual la rama del cristianismo. Pero en fin, sólo traduzco...)** —explicó Dumbledore —Aman al Señor; eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

—¿Pero realmente aman al Señor? —preguntó tímidamente Harry —Y si lo hacen, ¿por qué crean falsos ídolos?

—Los Días Oscuros se acercan —repuso Dumbledore —Necesitamos ser inclusivos. Si en Hogwarts sólo hubiera Sombreros Gryffindors, no seríamos muchos.

—Entiendo —murmuró Harry algo inseguro y volvió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Ronald. Se estaba poniendo nervioso con todo el tema de los Sombreros, pero era consciente de que debía confiar en Dumbledore. Después de todos, los mayores siempre sabían qué era lo mejor, ¿no?

 _Nota de autor: ¡Bendiciones_

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora: en serio, no puedo quedarme callada en lo que se refiere a dar mi opinión. Primero, ¿por qué le dan menos comida a las niñas? ¿Para que no engorden? (eso sin añadir que sigo diciendo que usan a Dios de criado, es que cada vez lo tengo más claro). Y ya lo de los católicos es la pera, no me gusta mucho la forma en la que se refiere a los que seguimos esas creencias (ni que fuéramos apestados, coño ya (?)). De hecho algo que me ha hecho mucha gracia es que yo soy Slytherin, y la autora ha clasificado a los católicos como Slytherins. ¿Coincidencia? Soy Slytherin hasta en esta cosa, ¡es una señal!**


End file.
